


Star-Crossed Lovers

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Surprise!!





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Star-Crossed Lovers

by AJ

Notes: Thanks to Chelle for her encouragement. And for betaing this for me. This is an extremely short fic. But oh well...

His head was bobbing back and forth as he listened to the men in front of him drone on and on and on about something... he wasn't really sure what. Then all of a sudden, his attention was diverted to the lovely creature that just stepped into the room. His eyes did a little dance as he watched her. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and exit this place. But alas, these two bumbling idiots who were actually pretty important people seemed determined to destroy any plans along that nature.

When she entered the little reception room, her original intent was to seek him out. But, he was busy with those two guys. With a inward frown, she turned around and was about to leave when someone began shouting her name out. For a brief second, that frown was placed on the outside for one and all to see. But she quickly hid it as the lady who called her came over to her and began to speak with her... what about, she didn't know.

They stood to where they could both see each other. Which was probably a mistake. For, it must have been obvious to the people who were speaking to them, that they weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to them. They really didn't care though. With their eyes locked, they seemed to be able to carry on their own conversation, even though there was great distance between them.

Somehow, somewhere along the way, they managed to loose track of each other. The moment one was freed, they were called into another conversation. This went on for hours. For hours, the two worked the crowd of people, never being allowed to come together. Pure torture on the two star-crossed lovers who only wanted one thing...

Finally, he had enough. He *had* to be near her. To breathe in her scent. To hear her voice.

"Excuse me," he said to the group of people in which he had been engaged in conversation with for the past ten minutes. Slipping off, he went over to the group she had formed. "Excuse me," he said again, as he led her off, and out of the room.

"Oh thank God," she threw her arms around his neck. "I don't know how much more of that I could have taken."

"I know what you mean," he smiled, his lips hovering right above hers.

"At least you were surrounded by interesting people," she said. "Everyone that I talked to were idiots. Especially Golitsyn. I didn't think a man could talk about the International Monetary Fund loans to Russia as much as him."

"Okay, so I'm lucky I didn't have to talk to him, or about the IMF's." he smiled. "But not being able to be close to you, to hold you in my arms was killing me."

"What a flatterer," she grinned.

"And you love it," he replied before bringing her into a very passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, CJ? Sam? Where are you t-" Jed about had a heart attack at the sight in front of him.

"Mr. President!" They broke apart from each other faster than a speeding bullet.

"I'm just going to disappear," Jed said. "And pretend I did not just see what I saw."

THE END

  

  


End file.
